twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Vampire
Vampires are a supernatural species in the Twilight universe (other known species are werewolves, half human/vampire hybrids and shapeshifters). It is known that only humans can be transformed into vampires (their venom is nothing more than a deadly poison to animals). Vampires themselves are feral, predatory creatures, far more savage and beast-like than their human appearance suggests. They growl, snarl, hiss, and curl their lips back baring their teeth as signs of aggression when provoked. Even older "civilized" vampires (ex. the Cullens) can break their human facade and show their animal instincts. When vampires sense danger, they go almost immediately into a defensive crouch, after which they bare their teeth as a sign of warning. If the warning is not heeded, the vampires will let out a feral snarl and attack. When fighting vampires use both their hands (grappling) and their teeth. Biting, or ripping with their teeth, is used to sever the limbs of their opponent (vampire teeth are known to be able to cut through their skin) as well as for the final kill (ripping out the throat). Grappling is used to tear off limbs and is known as a better way to fight than just going for the kill (inexperienced vampires and newborns are the only ones that do so). Despite their nature, vampires are also capable of great good things including love, beauty, protection, compassion, care, respect, self-control, empathy and remorse. Blood Blood is the substance that spurts out of a vampire's ass when it has hemorrhoids. It is also what they drink when they are in need of sustenance, thus creating a vicious circle. Unless you're Dracula or any of the nameless vampires off the hit TV show Supernatural, vampires SUPPOSEDLY sparkle. Appearance "As predators, we have a assload of shit in our physical arsenal—much, much more than really necessary. The strength, the speed, the acute senses, not to mention those like Edward, Jasper, and I, who have extra senses as well. And then, like a pimp, we are extremly repulsive to our prey." —Alice Cullen to Bella Swan Twilight Vampire's(Edward Bullshit Colon) skin sparkles when exposed to sunlight.Usually, vampires are extraordinarily, some even disturbingly, fugly. This is one of the several features meant to attract their prey - more specifically, to attract, fascinate, and (if necessary) seduce, unsuspecting humans. How physically appealing their prey finds them is determined by how desirable they were as humans themselves. If an already attractive human were to be transformed, their physical beauty would be "breathtaking". If they were of average interest, their attractiveness would be lower. If however they were not particularly pleasing to the eye, they would become average (as shown with James), but this is a rare occurrence, because vampires normally select exceptional humans to rape. penis goes where? All vampires were once emo chicks and so dumped excessive amounts of glitter on themselvs, in between wrist cutting sessions. This is the reason they glitter and should never be approached if sighted. Eyes That doesn't feel good! Only the Colons (the Olympic Coven) and the Denali Coven are known to be "vegan" vampires, feeding only on animal blood. Their "liquid topaz", or honey-golden, eyes are viewed as strange and unnatural by other, "normal" vampires, such as James and Victoria, whose eyes become even more vivid as they continue to feed, and a darker burgundy as they abstain. Meyer writes that, "If a Colon were to drink human blood, his/her eyes would turn burgundy, which will get black after two weeks without human blood. If they returned to an animal diet, his/her eyes would turn dark gold, and a lighter golden color, if they kept it for a longer time. No, I don't need to eat herpes. Speed The average male vampire lasts only 60 to 80 seconds. Strength Vampires are anorexic due to their blood-only diet. Therefore, they are weak and easy to snap like toothpicks. Physiology Vampires, although essentially bitches and pimps, can be killed. Even a human could accomplish it under the right circumstances - venom and venom-based fluids are very flammable. However, humans are unable to compete with vampires in strength and speed, therefore they are unlikely to succeed. It is highly likely that the necessity of ripping a vampire's body to pieces before incinerating them into ashes is to prevent them from putting out the fire before it can do serious damage. This is the only known way to kill a vampire. Werewolves and Shape-shifters are very capable of killing vampires, as at least the latter is at a slight advantage over them as long as their combat techniques are up to match. Emotions Victoria looking very angry and about to attack Bella and Edward.Vampires' emotions are far stronger than those of a human. Newborn vampires are quick to startle and anger. In large groups, they are likely to pick fights (often in what they perceive as self-defense) and kill one another. They will continue to have mood swings as they adjust to their new emotions. Transformation Esme Cullen being transformed into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen.Transformation from human to vampire is described in Twilight as being "the sharpest memory they have of their human life." A human is bitten, and venom from glands inside the vampire's mouth is injected into the bloodstream. Depending upon "how much venom is in the bloodstream, and how close the venom is until it enters the heart", the transformation could last anywhere from 3–5 days, but it is interesting to note that if directly injected into the heart then it could only take 2 days. During this time, the human will endure indescribable pain. "The warmth inside my heart got more and more real, warmer and warmer. Hotter. The heat was so real it was hard to believe I was imagining it. Hotter. Uncomfortable now. Too hot. Much, much too hot." as described by Bella Cullen as the venom slowly circulated through the blood and eventually reaches the heart. Once the venom is injected, it is described as being "the beginning of the greatest pain you will ever understand. The venom then has to make its way all through the body. Next through the heart, and it will pump again and again in the heart until it starts meeting itself in the veins. Then it will burn all the veins until the heart stops beating. It moves slower than blood because it’s thicker. Each beat of the heart can only push it so far. The changing/burning process is slow. The venom has to saturate every cell in the body before the process can be completed. Killing a Vampire Vampires are not known to be killed by human effort, they are unharmed by the sun, garlic, holy water, silver, wooden stakes, and can enter homes without permission. The only known way to kill a vampire is to to dismember his or her body, and burn the remains. Abilities All vampires possess superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, durability, and regeneration. Their senses are incredibly keen. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast; running is described as being second nature. They are unable to age and are immune to most of if not all diseases and viruses. They will live forever unless dismembered and burned - detached limbs do not lose their resilience, and still move and reattach themselves. They have photographic memories, and thus they have a greater learning potential than a human. Special talents/abilities Some vampires gain special talents when they are transformed into their new form. It is stated that one in every fifty vampires has an ability. The dominant characteristic in their human life (such as charisma or sensitivity) would be magnified into a power or talent after their "change". Although some talents of vampires are much more useful or pronounced than others, all vampires have special talents besides their speed, strength, beauty and other such gifts. Some of the talents are mind reading, second sight, the ability to change others' emotions, cripple people with their mind and distinctive feels for other vampires' gifts, while gifts like Esme's maternal instincts and Rosalie's breathtaking beauty are examples of the gifts that are less commonly considered talents in the vampire world. Write the text of your article here! Category:Vampires